When Two Worlds Collide
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: Fubuki Shirou, seorang putri dari keluarga pemburu yang terkenal namun mencintai hewan. Gouenji Shuuya, putra seorang dokter ternama yang tidak tertarik pada dunia kedokteran. Keduanya bertemu di Desa Hakuren tempat Shirou tinggal, dalam suatu kesempatan tidak terduga, dan seolah terhubung perasaan yang... 'sama'. [Gouenji/Fem!Fubuki] [Requested by Shi-chan]


_**Konnichiwa, minna-san**_**~ aaahh~ saya sedang bahagia sekali akhirnya jadi murid SMA setelah berhasil **_**survive **_**MOM (Masa Orientasi Murid alias MOS)! *w* BTW apa cuma saya yang udah masuk sekolah…? /pundung/**

**Yang berkenan baca sekilas(?) mengenai pengalaman dan pesan author pas MO****S****, silakan baca diakhir fic~**

**Dan akhirnya saya bisa nulis fic ini… Mending cepet dibikin, karena saya ngga tau nasib saya bakal kaya apa setelah sekolah masuk beneran dan **_**full**_** pelajaran. ****Padahal buku-buku belum dateng tapi pelajaran udah mulai =w=**

**Tapi jangan kuatir, saya nulisnya tetep memperhatikan kaidah bahasa sebisa saya! Saya jarang banget nulis fic berbahasa Indonesia, jadi mohon maaf atas segala kesalahannya dan saran sangat dihargai~**

**Ini Gouenji/Fem!Fubuki request dari Feli-**_**san**_** aka Shi-**_**chan**_**! Semoga para readers (terutama Shi-**_**chan**_** yang request) menikmati hasil karya ini~**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Seluruh serial Inazuma Eleven bukan milik saya, tapi milik Level-5. Kalo sampe saya yang punya IE, pasti Kirino Ranmaru itu gendernya cewek. /dihajar/**

_**Enjoy the fic!~**_

* * *

Di bawah salju Pulau Hokkaido, Jepang, sebuah mobil hitam melintas di satu-satunya jalan menuju Desa Hakuren yang terpencil, yang terletak dekat hutan-hutan lebat.

Di dalam mobil itu, tampak sang supir yang menyetir, seorang pria berkulit gelap berkacamata dan berjas cokelat tua yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan di kursi belakang, duduk seorang pemuda remaja berkulit gelap – meskipun tidak segelap sang pria dewasa – dan seorang gadis kecil berkulit muda dan berambut cokelat, yang usianya tidak lebih dari enam atau tujuh tahun.

"_Otou-san_, kapan kita tiba?" Sang gadis berambut cokelat, yang duduk tepat di belakang sang pria – yang merupakan ayahnya – bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Sabar sebentar lagi, Yuuka… Tiap jam kau bertanya, tenanglah, Pak Supir akan mengantarmu ke sana," Sang ayah tersenyum dan menoleh ke putrinya.

"Benar. Sekitar satu jam lagi kita akan tiba, Nona Yuuka tidak usah khawatir. Di sekitar sini memang sering terjadi longsoran salju, tapi untunglah salju tidak terlalu tebal menumpuk kalaupun terjadi longsoran," Sang supir pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baik~! _Onii-chan_, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai!" Yuuka menarik lengan baju sang pemuda di sebelahnya, yang sedari tadi masih diam. Rupanya ia sedang menatap keluar tanpa ekspresi, dengan dagu tertopang di tangannya yang bersandar pada bingkai jendela.

"Eh?" Merasakan tarikan dari adiknya, sang pemuda menoleh dan hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"_Onii-chan_… Kok dari tadi _Onii-chan_ tidak semangat sih?" Yuuka bertanya dengan matanya yang polos dan besar, menyadari diamnya sang kakak yang matanya tampak aneh.

"Shuuya, aku tahu kau mungkin tidak suka datang ke Desa Hakuren yang terpencil ini, tapi kau tahu kau harus ikut karena Ayah akan bertugas sebagai dokter disini selama sekitar setahun." Tanpa menoleh, sang ayah berucap pada sang putranya. "Lagi pula, ini akan menjadi pengalaman bagus untukmu saat kau menjadi dokter nanti! Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, _Otou-san_." Shuuya mengangguk dan kembali diam.

Tanpa percakapan dilanjutkan lagi, mobil itupun terus melaju menuju Hakuren.

.

.

Di Desa Hakuren, di rumah kayu yang cukup mewah milik keluarga pemburu Fubuki yang terkenal... Atau tepatnya, di gudang yang terletak disebelah rumah itu, yang pintunya tampak agak terbuka.

Dan sayup-sayup, terdengar suara lembut yang berucap, "Baiklah, kau sudah tidak apa-apa! Bisa berdiri?" Sang pemilik suara, seorang gadis dengan warna mata dan rambut abu-abu tersenyum selagi memegang hasil balutannya.

Seekor serigala yang terkulai di depannya, mengeluarkan suara pelan sambil berusaha mematuhi sang gadis. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia angkat kaki satu per satu, namun saat ia berusaha menegakkan kakinya yang masih terbalut luka, ia terjatuh kembali.

"Ah, masih sakit ya...?" Sang gadis membelai bulu tubuh serigala yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambut dan matanya. "Baiklah, kau makan dulu ini ya..." Ia meletakkan mangkuk yang berisi daging mentah di hadapan sang serigala.

Mencium bau yang menggoda itu, sang serigala langsung menyambarnya. Sang gadis yang menyaksikan hanya tersenyum sedih dan berucap pelan, "Maafkan aku... maafkan ayahku, tepatnya—"

"Shirou!" Tiba-tiba pintu gudang terbanting keras, dan disana berdiri seorang remaja yang tampak begitu mirip dengan sang gadis, hanya rambutnya yang oranye dan matanya yang begitu tajam yang membedakannya.

"Ah, Atsuya...? Ada apa?" Sang gadis yang bernama Shirou itu bangkit menyongsong saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih? Merawat serigala luka lagi?" Atsuya merengut saat melihat serigala yang berada di belakang Shirou.

"Kaki belakang kanannya terluka… Sepertinya tergores peluru..." Shirou menjawab pelan. "Mungkin—"

Kalimatnya langsung terpotong oleh suara baru yang jelas lebih berat yang memasuki gudang, "Shirou, harusnya kau ikut berburu serigala bersama kami tadi,"

Kedua remaja itu serentak menoleh, dan tampak sang ayah yang berambut biru berdiri di ambang pintu, masih dengan perlengkapan berburunya.

Tiba-tiba sang serigala tersebut menggeram pelan ke arah dua lelaki itu sambil berusaha bangun, namun terjatuh – seolah melihat musuh lama dengan penuh dendam.

"Ja-jangan..." Shirou langsung menyentuh punggung sang serigala. Ia sadar, mungkin serigala ini adalah incaran ayah atau adiknya saat berburu tadi – dan serigala ini mengingatnya.

Sang ayah menatap ke arah serigala yang marah itu, namun tatapannya segera beralih ke putrinya dan memerintahnya dengan tegas. "Shirou, cepat lepaskan serigala itu."

"A-Apa?!" Atsuya berteriak kaget dan langsung protes. "_Otou-san_, sebagai keluarga pemburu serigala Fubuki yang tersohor, masa kita membiarkan serigala lari di depan mata?!

"Tidak ada kebanggaan membunuh serigala yang bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Apalagi membunuhnya dalam gudang milik kita sendiri, bukan di alam bebas." Sang ayah menjawab, kemudian berbalik namun berucap kembali.

"Shirou, ingatlah posisi kita, terutama posisimu. Sebenarnya Ayah mengharapkanmu untuk menjadi pemburu handal bersama Ayah, dan nantinya, Atsuya. Tapi kau mungkin tidak bisa berburu serigala, jadi lebih baik kau belajar menjahit kulit serigala untuk pakaian. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, _Otou-san_." Shirou menunduk, dan mendengarkan derap langkah ayah dan adiknya yang meninggalkan gudang, diiringi dengan suara geraman sang serigala.

.

.

_Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal yang tidak kusukai...?_

* * *

**Okeh~ itu untuk prologue sekaligus **_**chapter**_** pertama. Ngg, paling maksimal juga 5 **_**chapter**_** atau kurang dari itu…**

… **Kok saya malah kayak ndongeng ya -_- haduh.**** Yah namanya juga AU /kejitak/**

**Dan MOM pun selesai… Empat hari saya bercapek-capek ria bersama teman-teman – harus sudah baris rapi jam 5.40 pagi, rambut dikepang-kepang, bikin tugas-tugas dan atribut, nyiapin bekal yang (aturannya) macem-macem contohnya sayur-lauk dipotong ukuran 2 cm, tempe dibentuk binatang dan lain-lain, dibawah tatapan kakak-kakak tatib yang bertampang judes-galak-kaku-nyebelin dan bersuara keras menggelegar. (Tapi saya inget ada satu kakak cewek yang berjalan layaknya model – dengan badan kurus tinggi dan cara jalannya PD banget /ehmalahkagum/) Hah, yang jelas jadinya para ortu pun ikut repot -_-**

**Lha kok saya malah kaya nakut-nakutin yang belum MOS ya /dijitak/ bukan, ini bagi pengalaman /alesan/**

**Ya udah saya pesen gini aja, mungkin bisa berguna: soal kakak-kakak kelas yang galak-galak dan nyebelin gitu, gak usah diambil hati. Saya pernah dikasih tahu sama kakak kelas yang dulu juga jadi panitia MOS, memang kalo kakak-kakak tatib/seksi disiplin gitu memang disuruh tampil galak plus nyebelin. Mereka ternyata juga nyenengin kok, bisa teriak-teriak dan have fun di akhir acara MOS. Dan soal tugas aneh-aneh... banyak kenalan, banyak info! Plus, bisa nitip-nitip beliin barang dan setelah itu ganti uangnya ya wkwkw XD**

**Et dah saya malah curcol dan sok bijak- /dilemparaja/**

**Ya sudah... dari pada **_**author**_** ini semakin cerewet... **_**Review onegaishimasu**_**? :3c**


End file.
